The Talk
by Twilightmormon
Summary: Reene is in town and wants to have a talk with Bella about her relationship with a certain boy. What happens when Edward finds out how Bella feels on the topic. ONE SHOT


"The Talk"

_How did this happen to me? Why is this happening to me? Everything started out just normal I got up with Edward beside me went to school and spent the afternoon at the Cullens like I always did, then I come home and whoose here...Reene. Why is she here because my over protective father thinks me and Edward are becoming to involed and wants to make sure I'm well...informed._

Bella walked into her house after saying a sweet good-bye to the man she loved. There sat Reene and Charlie in the living room. My mother was giving me one of those 'hello honey, we have a lot to talk about' looks and Charlie had a look that said 'I should not have to give my daughter this talk'. Edward had a cocky smile on when he said he better go and might see me later. I wondered what he knew but he refused to give any hint.

"Hey mom, what are you doing in town? How long are you staying?"

I asked hugging my mom and turning to Charlie giving him a very annoyed look. Reene wrapped her arm around my shoulder pressing me against her body.

"Come on honey, we'll have a regular girls sleepover. Your father is going over to one of the other cop's homes to play poker and do what ever they do."

Reene smiled as Charlie started gathering his things. Giving one last smile to me but to Reene his expression became kind of soft yet it showed some annoyed thought like...'I can't believe we have to do this' kind of look. That only made me nervous.

"So mom what are we going to do?"

I asked wondering up the stairs into my room. Reene followed in, staring at me as if she is studying me.

"Well honey we are going to order pizza and watch a few movies i brought and then we can do our hair and... talk."

_That was it, now I knew why mom had come all the way here and why Charlie disappered and why Reene wanted to have a bonding night. We were going to have "The Talk" great just what I needed._

"Mom are you sure that your up to this."

I asked as my mother as she started piling up junk food of every type not to mention the most mushy gushy kissy kissy romantic movies known to all women.

After what fell like hours of endless kissing scences and bitter tears which only made me notice how I could be with Edward right now wrapped up in his arms.

"Okay Bella let's go into your room and have some girl time and talk."

This was was going to be a long night, at least no one else would hear what my mother was about to force on me. I followed my mother up the stairs like a convict walking to the electic chair. As soon as we entered we both sat on my bed throwing blankets and pillows everywhere.

"Bella sweetie there is something very important I want to talk to you about."

She said in a now more serious voice as she laid her hand on mine.

_This is it I guess, might as well get it over with. Man where is Edward when you need him he could rush me out the window._

I stared at mom at acting as if I had no idea what she was going at. Reene just smiled in silence.

"Bella you know your an adult now and you now have to make adult decisions especilly since you're involved with a young man."

I still tried to act innocent just smiling at my mother, wishing in my mind that someone would save her from this nightmare.

"Honey please take this seriously and be honest with me. Do you love Edward?"

My eyes lighten alittle staring at my mother and her silly question.

"Mom, I surprised you asked that. Yes, mom I love Edward and he loves me."

I couldn't help but smiled at my declaration not to mention my mother's expression.

"Bella, honey I can see just looking at you that you're telling the truth."

Reene sighed heavily not with relielf but as if a heavy burden was just placed on her shoulders.

"Okay Bella I'll have to accept that even though your still so young. Now this next question you have to tell me the truth, I promise that I won't judge. Now are you and Edward sleeping together?"

That was it, the mother of all questions, I had been execpting it yet hearing it being asked to me still made me lose my voice. Not to mention I was turning a bright red.

"Bella you have to tell me. I know at your age you get these feelings when your with someone you have feelings for. Not to mention boys tend to think about it more it than girls. As Edward pressured you into it?"

_What?! Wait! I didn't answer the first question. Now she jumping into weather it was Edward's idea or mine! You've got to be kidding, do my parents have so little faith in me. I have self-respect! But I can't say I never thought about it, especially with someone as good looking as Edward._

"Bella did you at least use...protection?"

Hearing that words made my face turn a new type of red that could light up a dark alley. All the blood in body must have rushed to my cheeks, this sign gave mom the idea that I was pleding gulitly.

"MOM!!! Wait! Edward and I are not doing anything like that! Please, please can we not talk about it!"

I cried out loud waving my hands in front of me, then holding my face feeling the heat rating off it. Mom gave a gaint 'ah' sound and slumped her shoulders.

"Isabella I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that. But are you guys planning on...you know?"

She would not let this topic go, would she. Bella rubbed her forehead.

"Fine I'll be honest, I don't plan on staying a virgin forever. If your asking now I have no intention of what you're accusing but to tell you the truth I'm the one who ususally goes past our boundries, alittle."

This caused a reaction Bella has been trying to master for years. Reene fell silent.

"Bella, I can't believe you."

_Of course I didn't mention that if me and Edward ever did do that kind of stuff, I would end up dead most likely from his lust for my blood._

"Mom don't worry we're not going to any time soon. Edward has laid out boundries so don't worry. And if Edward and I even might consider it I promise to talk to you before anything happens."

Reene gave a questioning look and but decided that was going to have to be good enough.

"alright honey, I'm tired you can see in the morning."

Reene kissed my forhead and left the room. All things considered that wasn't as bad as it could have been. Until as soft musical laugh came from no where and only one person could make such a sound.

"Edward! You had better not have been listening!"

I shouted barely louder than a whisper but with much authority. Instantly a weight laid on my bed. There laid the perfect most beautiful man who was about to get his butt kicked.

"Edward Cullen! You were listening weren't you!"

I accused sitting next to him as he gave me that crooked smile I loved so much.

"I couldn't help myself. Hearing your mother's thoughts about why she was here, how could I stay away."

He laughed but my anger caused my face to redden again. He brushed his finger aginst my cheek.

"Bella don't me mad. To tell you the truth I was interested in what you would say. Well since we never really talked about that specific topic."

He said his voice becoming a little more distant to hide his amusement. Bella folded her arms across her chest.

"Well of course we haven't. That's not something that is openly discussed plus I don't think you could handle something like that your not that strong."

I teased determined to get my pay back by wounding his ego. Which I accomplished when I noticed his scowl but it quickly transformed into a smirk. In an instant Edward lunged at me pushing against the bed with his legs on either side of me. His hands holding my arms above my head.

"Edward Cullen, get off me!"

I tried to push him off but that was futile, you think I'd learn by now. I scolded myself. Edward leaned in till he was just inches away from my face.

"Now Bella who can't handle being close to one another?"

He hummed as he continued to get closer. I felt my heart pick up speed my cheeks heating up. He brushed his cheek against mine.

"Edward Cullen you're a dirty cheater..."

Edward pressed his lips against mine not nearly as gentle and careful as our many other kisses this was much more forceful and passinate. We rarely ever kissed like this so might as well enjoy it before he stops and the dream is over before I get to enjoy it. I pressed back into Edward putting as much force as I could into. To my surprise Edward didn't pull away he even deeped the kiss to the point he was push my body farther into my mattress. I was going to chide myself later for my human weakness I had to pull away to fill my lungs with air only to meet his eyes which only declared victory.

"See, who was the one who couldn't handle our own kind of passion. You my love are the one who couldn't handle going farther into our relationship. I can't physcally that doesn't mean I don't want to."

His breath was sweet on my face completely intoxicating.

"Oh, shut up you show off."

I snapped before catching his lips with mine catching him by surprise but he quickly pushed my head back against the pillow and began tracing kisses down my neck.

_Enjoy you bragging rights now Edward but when I do become one of you we'll see who will hold the power. For now I'll let you think your dominate but you just wait for when I can kiss you without fear of pushing you too far. All your teasing is only building up my passion for you and when I unlease it, you'll be the one on your back, my love._

"I love you."

Edward said sweetly returning to tracing kissed all over my neck causing me to lose my train of thought.


End file.
